


Crónicas de homos primerizos

by Ladyisatramp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Primeras veces, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp
Summary: Desde una confesión, el noviazgo es una etapa muy bonita durante la adolescencia. Pero, ¿Por qué el primero tiene que ser tan complejo? Más cuando se trata de un par de chicos idiotas. Una serie de recuentos enfocada en momentos ridículos, peleas estúpidas y sobre todo, muestras de cariño inesperado. (KageHina)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Confesión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis, querido lector! Después de una larga ausencia, traigo buenas nuevas.  
> Este mes de noviembre he estado re escribiendo esta bonita historia con un nuevo enfoque, diferente línea temporal pero manteniendo la comicidad y ternura que esta bella OTP tiene.
> 
> Espero disfrutes esta nueva versión de "Crónicas de homos primerizos", la abraces con el amor que tenía la anterior y si eres nuevo, ¡Bienvenido seas! Disfruta tu lectura.

Cap 1: Confesión

_"I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"_ _(Cruel Summer, Taylor Swift)_

Era una noche cualquiera, un viernes, las cigarras del verano rellenan el hueco que el silencio abarcó cuando gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Me gustas!

No sabemos si el momento es el correcto, o si esto que corre por sus venas no es más que la oxigenación haciendo de las suyas en sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento no podría ser otro que amor. Se escucha el ritmo acompasado del corazón, haciendo _"tun tun, tun tun"_ entre sus costillas, desbocado de tanto moverse en el entrenamiento. O eso quieren creer ellos. ¿La aceleración es por qué Ennoshita se puso bravo de nuevo en la práctica previa a las nacionales? ¿O es el nerviosismo que les carcome por las palabras que han escuchado de la boca del otro?

Un día eres el objeto de burlas, palabras ofensivas (no con el afán de herir sentimientos, sino más bien como el _bullying_ diario parte de la camaradería), competencias estúpidas que no acaban, entre otras cosas, de tu mancuerna en el equipo, rival jurado eterno y, ¿Amigo? Quizás, nunca lo habían definido. Y al final, descubres que ese individuo es tu primer flechazo adolescente.

¿Cómo saberlo? Es cosa de analizarlo, el sonido de sus respiraciones y latidos cómo si el corazón quisiera desprenderse del pecho cuando hay quietud entre ambos después de largas conversaciones triviales en el camino a casa, en las miradas furtivas que llegan a prolongarse concluyendo en sonrisas extrañas pero cálidas, en la alta admiración que se tienen el uno al otro por su progreso, tanto que les enorgullece cada meta cumplida.

El querer hacer más duradero su abrazo cuando celebran una victoria y el como su aroma se apodera de sus pensamientos. La ansiedad que les brota por estar tan cercanos y verse descubiertos.

No podía tratarse de otra cosa, era verdadero cariño la respuesta.

Y aunque dentro de los dos había tanto color y brillo por ello, existía la penumbra del miedo. Miedo a ser juzgado, a los estereotipos, al rechazo, a todo lo desconocido.

Había tanto miedo, pero, ya no quieren esperar más en el limbo de la incertidumbre.

_"¡Me gustas!"_

El grito sincronizado vuelve a aparecer y se hace un corto en sus cerebros. Transformando la tensión callada en puro estado de pánico.

Pasan los minutos, silencio absoluto en el patio trasero de la escuela, vacío después de entrenar, y lugar en el que se encuentran Kageyama y Hinata, el dúo de raros del Karasuno, quienes habían sido responsables de perder el tiempo en la práctica por discutir sobre sus tontas distracciones.

Por ello se les impuso la tarea de ordenar el desastre que quedó en el gimnasio al terminar.

Es justo la situación que ambos han elegido para decir lo que tenían en mente, no solo durante el entrenamiento, sino desde ayeres pasados. La oportunidad perfecta que se dió por casualidad, algo que ahora es tenso en el ambiente porque los dos han gritado su confesión.

Exacto las mismas palabras, al mismo tiempo y siguen sin reaccionar, con ojos perdidos y bocas abiertas.

—¿Ah? —Responden de nuevo en la frecuencia similar.

—¿Qué parte de "me gustas" no escuchaste, Bakayama?

Kageyama resopla mientras cierra de golpe las puertas del gimnasio, tiene las entrañas vueltas un caos y siente como si de sus orejas saliera vapor. Mira a Hinata, que sacude sus manos rígidas que apuntan hacia el suelo.

—¡¿Quién mezcla "me gustas" con un insulto, idiota Hinata!?

—¡Lo mismo digo, deja de gritarme y responde!

—¡Responde tú primero!

La sangre corre en sus venas, y se mantiene arriba coloreando en tonos rojos sus caras.

¿Cómo pensaron que algo así pasaría? La cosa, es que ninguno pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Una hora antes, ambos eran un manojo de nervios. Un Tobio trasnochado diciendo durante un descanso en el entrenamiento con una nota en papel de libreta: _"Tengo que decirte algo, después de la práctica"_. Y un Shouyou somnoliento de igual manera respondiendo: _"Igual, necesito hablarte de algo"_. No habían visto venir que se trataría del mismo tema. Y que ambos se corresponden. Es irreal, extraño, lejano. Después de un "bien" que sueltan en un suspiro, vuelven a empezar a comunicarse en volumen regular en vez del modo revienta tímpanos.

—Entonces... —Empieza Hinata sin dejar de pasarse la mano por el pelo dejando ver su inquietud, mientras Kageyama finge inspeccionar sus propios mechones de cabello para olvidar que estos segundos muertos y lentos le están ahorcando— ¿Estamos saliendo o algo así?

—Supongo.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Si. Es un sí.

Ambos asienten todavía con la mirada nublada por la vergüenza. Giran en su propio eje, golpean sus mejillas recios como una llamada a la reacción, y como si estuvieran programados por computadora salen corriendo hasta llegar a direcciones opuestas a sus hogares, sin dirigirse jamás la palabra en el proceso.

Tobio no deja de correr dejando a un Shouyou que casi se cae a tropezones de su bicicleta. No desvían la mirada, huyen de la incomodidad cuando el camino se divide en sus direcciones. ¿Confesarse debía sentirse así? ¿Cómo aventarse a un acantilado sin saber que hay debajo? Aunque ahora, teniendo el sí de respuesta, todo su cuerpo hervía por dentro, y los pies flotaban en cada pisada/pedaleo. Todo es raro e inexplicable.

Llegando a sus destinos cada uno sigue la pauta de no creerse lo que están viviendo.

Hinata atraviesa como bólido el pasillo central de su casa saludando rápido, justificándose con la excusa de necesitar usar el baño con urgencia. Tobio sube los escalones con torpeza agradeciendo que su familia no se encuentra en casa.

Cada uno de ellos se tumba tras cerrar la puerta de sus respectivas alcobas. Respirando profundo tras ese momento que les ha robado de nueva cuenta, la frecuencia cardíaca.

 _"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?"_ Piensan, y es justificado. Su amor es correspondido.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios evidenciando su felicidad en efecto retrasado, ambos son tan idiotas.

Y eso está bien.


	2. Manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holis, holis! Bienvenido a un nuevo momento de este par.  
> No te interrumpo, disfruta tu lectura y nos vemos abajo :)

**Cap 2. Manos**

_ “And when I touch you I feel happy inside” (I want to hold your hand, The Beatles) _

Debo, no debo. Debo, no debo. Debo, no debo.

_ "Pero quiero esto. Y querer es poder. ¿No?" _

Hinata pensaba en ello una y otra vez, caminando con Kageyama a su lado durante el recorrido de vuelta a casa. Han pasado dos días de la confesión acelerada de sentimientos que sorprendentemente fueron recíprocos, y su relación había cambiado… O algo por el estilo.

El cambio no fue un giro radical de ciento ochenta grados, han decidido mantener el perfil bajo porque no piensan contarles a sus compañeros de equipo sobre esto, menos a sus familias. Aún es todo tan nuevo que parece que podría retorcerse en cualquier momento, Para esa clase de cosas, se necesita un valor y confianza ciegos. Cosa en la que están trabajando,

Sin embargo, no podía decirse que todo sigue igual que siempre. Si, siguen tratándose de la misma forma, entre los gritos ofensivos y las competencias ridículas, aunque las miradas furtivas ya no eran vergonzosas, incluso buscan excusas para verse a cada rato.

Eso es a lo que nos lleva el dilema del pelirrojo, quien observa fijamente sin reparos la mano del armador del equipo; Cuando sales con alguien se supone que hay ciertas cosas que se hacen, entre ellas tomarse las manos, es natural. ¿Verdad?

Pero, ¿Quién debía tomarle la mano a quien primero? ¿Podía tomarla como si nada? ¿O tenía que hacer un contacto leve antes de intentarlo? Demasiados líos mentales. Demasiadas reglas no escritas. La idea del contacto no sonaba nada mal, tal vez debía probarlo. 

Shouyou respiró profundo antes de atreverse, colocó sus nudillos sobre el dorso de la mano de más alto, acercándose de a poco para no verse descubierto. La piel de Kageyama es suave, cálida a los leves toques, es un grato hallazgo.

Siente una paz con ese contacto de piel con piel, es adictivo y cede a la necesidad de quedarse con ello en mente. O eso pasa hasta que Tobio atrapa la palma de su mano, siente los párpados bien abiertos y la mirada azul encima haciendo que brote su nervio.

—¿Qué haces?

Al verse descubierto, lo único que Hinata pudo hacer es fingir demencia mientras piensa qué responderle. Todo fluye en su cabeza pero nada se queda, las palabras no salen. Ambos detienen su paso en una esquina de los suburbios no tan concurrida. El mayor resopla, no le queda de otra que sincerarse.

—Intentaba… Hmm, tomarte la mano.

—Más bien tocabas mi mano. ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?

—¡No te creas tanto, Tontoyama!

Los colores de Hinata se van al rojo vivo, Tobio disfruta el espectáculo que es no ser el avergonzado en este momento. Shouyou es derrotado por la sonrisa genuina que proyecta el chico que lo acompaña, es tan atrapante como su piel aperlada.

—¡Deja de burlarte!

—Me río de ti porque eres un idiota. —Respondió Kageyama volviendo a su seriedad regular— A veces no sé cómo me puedes gustar tanto.

El rojo se apodera de Hinata de nueva cuenta, dispersandose a todo su sistema, con las pupilas cafés reventando ante el comentario tan repentino.  _ “Gustar tanto” _ . da vueltas en su cabeza sin control alguno. ¿Acaso Kageyama buscaba adrede matarlo de la pena con esos comentarios?

El armador de Karasuno tenía la vista apuntando a otra dirección y sus orejas sonrojadas al punto de parecer metal derretido.

Entonces simplemente no había medido sus palabras. Shouyou hace un puchero descontento.

—A veces creo que me provocas porque te divierte. —Confiesa el más bajo escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta deportiva.

Aunque antes de ello, el pelinegro introdujo también su mano izquierda en el bolsillo más cercano a él, colocándola al lado de la de Hinata. De un segundo a otro ambas manos ya están unidas, entrelazadas por sus dedos, todo cubierto por la tela del uniforme de entrenamiento. 

Reanudan su camino sin alejarse del otro, con las manos tomadas a escondidas.

¿Qué tanto podías llegar a anhelar tomar la mano de quien te gusta? 

Shouyou ahora puede responder esa pregunta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este relato haya sido de tu agrado, y pues, me despido prometiendo más momentos.  
> Aunque, traigo una dinámica por si gustas participar. ¡Cada fin de drabble encontrarás una pregunta! Te invito a responder en un review/comentario.
> 
> “¿Cómo fue la primera vez que te tomaste de las manos con quien te gustaba? “  
> ¡Pongámonos reflexivos! Yo recuerdo que estuvo medio sonso, porque en mi caso fui Hinata buscando el momento y mi pareja fue Kageyama tomando la delantera. (Aun me da risa jaja)
> 
> Gracias por leer :D  
> ¡Ay los vidrios!


	3. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holis, crayolis!  
> Llegó una nueva entrega del fic, y con tema del día de los enamorados. 
> 
> Nota previa: En este capítulo brincamos al futuro, porque este fanfic será ahora una historia en la cual no tendremos continuidad todo el tiempo, pero si seguirá la misma trama, es decir, recuentos de la vida de este par de tórtolos.  
> Aquí nos toca ver un KageHina de tercer año, es decir unos meses después del verano donde se confesaron el par de tontos..
> 
> Disfruten :)

**Cap 3. Chocolate**

_ “Esto es un amor secreto, quiero ser su posesión” (Dice lo que siente, Miranda!) _

En San Valentín las cosas son clichés, típicas y bastante voraces, sobre todo lo último si eres popular entre las señoritas. Durante años anteriores los casilleros de algunos integrantes del Karasuno se habían atiborrado de cartas y en algunas ocasiones las prácticas tenían gritos femeninos de fondo entre los ánimos al objetivo de su aprecio o el grupo de amistades que daban aliento a la que buscaba confesarse después del entrenamiento.

En dos años consecutivos la misma cantaleta, Tsukishima y Kageyama eran los más hartos por ser los usuales “tipos”. Incluso el pasado catorce de febrero le había ocurrido a Yamaguchi. 

Y no se estaba quejando, Shouyou jamás haría eso, pues a pesar de que el celo se le asoma de repente, desde que se descubrió su enamoramiento hacia su rival (porque si, muy noviecitos y todo, pero existen prioridades) y su reciprocidad, esto de gustarle a alguien o recibir atención en fechas triviales era mínimo.

O eso creyó hasta ahora. Porque Hinata Shouyou, “as” del equipo varonil de voleibol, titular estrella de tercer año, hoy ha abierto su casillero y visto una plaga de chocolates que muy apenas caben en el espacio recóndito de metal. Kageyama, quien se encuentra a su lado, está igual de atónito que él.

—¿Ah? —Es lo único que puede decir. ¿Quizás se habrían equivocado? Gira cerrando en un “zaz” la puerta y encara al armador que tras respirar vuelve a tener una expresión seria— ¿Eh?

—¿Vas a repetir las vocales? Te faltan la “i”, la “o” y la…

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! —Suelta Shouyou, que vuelve a abrir el locker mirando cada detalle. Algunos tienen notas que no alcanza a leer, sigue sin comprenderlo pero con la presión de ser observado por otros estudiantes, solo mete las golosinas a su mochila a la velocidad del sonido del timbre.

—¡Apúrate, idiota! —Kageyama le apoya, terminando va llevándolo a rastras para alcanzar a llegar al salón de clases— No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas...

Hinata corre detrás de él por la posición, y nota la piel de sus orejas irradiando rojo.

* * *

El balón en las manos de Tobio estaba a punto de explotar (o al menos eso pasaba en su mente), lo aprieta con bastante furia para evitar hacer una mueca frente a los kouhais que toman su descanso entre la práctica. ¿Y cómo no se va a sentir molesto? Hay unas cuantas jovencitas de primer año platicando con su novio, ofreciéndole chocolates envueltos en cursi papel decorado de corazones en distintos colores. 

Como si necesitara más dulces cuando en la mañana ya recibió una confitería entera probablemente de otras chicas de la escuela.

—Kageyama.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Grita alzando la voz y haciendo volar la pelota con una velocidad sorprendente que Yachi esquiva con el espanto en su cara— Lo siento, Yachi-san...

Ella solo hace un ademán a modo de  _ “No importa, pero ten cuidado a la próxima” _ .

—¿Estás bien, Kageyama?

—No lo sé. —A Hitoka le sorprende la honestidad del armador a veces— ¿Son de primer año?

—Si, del equipo femenino de voleibol. —La cara de Tobio es un poema revuelto, se ve desesperado, a lo que decide tocar su hombro con suavidad en plan  _ “todo está bien” _ — Hinata no te dejaría por ninguna de ellas.

—Eso no me preocupa, ya lo sé. —Esa honestidad de nuevo, algo gracioso y exasperante. Yachi desea algún día tener la misma seguridad cuando tenga una pareja— Es que, ¿Cuando se volvió tan popular? 

—Creo que desde el año pasado la gente ha notado otra faceta de él. 

—¿Faceta?

—Si. —Asiente la chica soltandolo para recoger el proyectil que vuelve a ser un balón en sus manos— Se ve resplandeciente, feliz, completo. Y todos ahora lo notan. ¿No lo has visto?

Yachi sonríe cómplice, le devuelve el balón y va caminando hacia su capitán para proseguir el entrenamiento.

Antes del grito del coach Ukai, puede alcanzar a verlo, una vez que se despide de las estudiantes y está mirando hacia él. Ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas y una curvatura perfecta enmarcada con sus mejillas.

—Deja de verme tanto, Torpeyama. —El as de tercer año lo sorprende pellizcando sus laterales para sacarlo de su tren de pensamiento— ¿Que? ¿Estás celoso de que este año recibí más chocolates que tú?

—No. —Le responde seriamente para después desordenar la maraña que tiene por pelo y dejarlo refunfuñando.

Corre a velocidad alta a su posición mientras su novio lo persigue intentando llamar su atención buscando pelea. 

Es ahí cuando comprende que él también se siente justo como dijo la manager del equipo. Resplandeciente, feliz, completo. Todo gracias a Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que ya pasó San Valentín, y que me pasé de “lentín”, chiste terrible, perdonen.  
> Pero no quería dejarlos sin una actualización de CDHP (siglas del fic) y sin desearles mucho amor para este año, no solo en el mes de febrero sino siempre.   
> ¿Cómo la pasaron este 14? Cuéntenme en un review, soy toda ojos.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D  
> ¡Ay los vidrios!

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de irte, déjame agradecerte por apoyar este fanfic que tendrá momentos melosos, divertidos y uno que otro drama, porque no todo es miel en hojuelas. ¡Gracias por leer! (Y si dejas un review o comentario no me quejaré para nada c:)
> 
> ¡Ay los vidrios!


End file.
